


The Birthday Cake

by strawberrylace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: "Are you sure you want to give your nephew a dick cake?"
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	The Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time since I've written anything and I hope everyone is doing well! Being in quarantine has been draining to say the least and has taken me a lot out of me as far as wanting to write. For everyone who has been patient with awaiting for my next piece of writing, thank you. I hope you all enjoy this!

There was no chance that this rain was going to let up anytime soon, Stephen had thought to himself. It was a very dreary day in May. Where his bakery was situated, there was just the right amount of sunlight that peaked though the windows. But today was the exception, for the sun was nowhere to be seen all day. It was like this the day before and the day before that. Rain, rain, go away, come again when I don't have so many cakes that have to be delivered, Stephen mused. After all, this was the busiest time for him and the bakery. Between graduations, communions, and various showers, there were not enough hours in the day to bake all the cakes for New York City.

"Remind me to never go through Williamsburg when delivering a wedding cake," Wong huffed, pulling his raincoat off as he entered the bakery. "All the streets were blocked off and even in this weather there are still hipsters wandering around the streets. You know, sometimes I wonder where they go. They certainly weren't in a hurry so why do they have to walk in the middle of street like they own the place?" 

"Stupid hipsters," said Stephen. "But the cake is okay though, right?" 

"The cake is fine. Made it in one piece. The grooms were very happy with the way that it turned out." Wong sat down at the empty chair that was pushed to the corner of the bakery. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. "This rain is supposed to go on all day again, isn't it?" 

"You know it," said Stephen. 

"Great, and we have two more deliveries to make in this craptastic weather. Have we had any customers come in at all?" 

"Nope. It's going to be just like yesterday. I thought May was supposed to bring in nice weather, not thunderstorms?" 

"Are you talking about the 'April showers bring May flowers' rhyme from grammar school?"

"Something like it." Stephen groaned, putting his head on the counter. "This sucks! No one wants to come in on a crappy day. The only thing that would make this day better is if the love of my life were to waltz right through that door." 

"In your dreams, Strange!" Wong laughed. "If that were the case, Beyonce would also find this bakery and have us bake a cake for her kids!" 

Stephen rolled his eyes and put his head back down on the counter. For once, couldn't the universe just humor him? Just then, the door swung open. A pair of wet shoes stepped into the bakery, squeaking with each step that they took towards the counter. Stephen lifted his head up from the counter and stared. The customer's black hoodie was completely soaked, sticking to his subtly ripped physique. Poking through the hoodie, Stephen could see that they were wearing a faded red AC/DC shirt, paired with some tight dark washed jeans. Looking up, the customer took his hood off to reveal the deepest set of brown eyes that made Stephen feel like home. His dark hair was a mess and his goatee was different to say the least, but it could've been worse. Here he is, Stephen thought, the love of my life. Oh dear.

"Hi," said the customer. "I'm Tony. Are you Stephen of Stephen's Custom Cakes?" 

"Yes, that's me," Stephen replied. "Anything we can do for you today?" 

"Yeah, I was hoping that you could make me a birthday cake for my...nephew."

"Your nephew?" 

"He's like a nephew to me. I know his aunt and, well, the point is, I was told this was the best bakery in Brooklyn and was hoping you could make this cake."

Tony pulled out a piece of paper from his hoodie pocket. It was completely soaked and when he laid it out on the counter, the writing was barely legible and the proposed design of the cake looked like something a little more phallic, to say the least. It was supposed to be a rocket, at least that's what Aunt May was trying to draw, but given that art wasn't her strong suit, she scribbled in some notes. Tony had to laugh when he first saw the design of the cake, not because it was bad but because he knew what it looked like. Of course, he was willing to do this favor for Aunt May. Peter was like the son he never had, or nephew to put it in better context. There was only one bakery that Peter loved and it was all the way in Brooklyn. Tony didn't usually venture that far out into that borough but for Peter, he'd scour all the five boroughs just to give Peter the best birthday cake. What Tony didn't plan on was getting caught in a downpour on his way into Brooklyn, leaving him completely soaked and hoping that this baker knew exactly what to do to make the perfect birthday cake.

"Hmm," Stephen pursed his lips. He showed the drawing, or what could be made out of it, to Wong. He couldn't help but giggle at the unintentionally suggestive drawing, trying not to make eye contact with Tony. Stephen looked at the drawing once again and looked at Tony. "Are you sure you want to give your nephew a dick cake?" 

"Oh shit," Tony whispered to himself, looking up at the ceiling. "I swear, it's not a dick cake. His aunt tried to draw a rocket but as you can see, I got caught in the rain on my way over here and she wrote notes down on how she wanted the cake to look. I know, it's a mess." 

Stephen sighed, a small smile crept up on his face. He figured that Tony wouldn't purposely ask for a dick cake. Though there had been a couple of times where customers asked about erotic cakes, Stephen had to gently decline those offers. Tony looked like a tough guy but deep down, this guy had heart. It was very endearing how much he cared for this Peter kid and his Aunt. 

"Maybe I can help make this come to life," said Stephen, pulling out a piece of paper. He looked at the damp piece of paper, trying to make out the scribbled notes and put it to work. "Sounds like you had to go through a lot of trouble for your girlfriend and her nephew to make this cake happen." 

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend," Tony said quickly. "No, we were friends in college and have been since. Besides, she's not my type." 

A glimmer of hope, Stephen thought to himself, as he continued to draw. He turned the paper over to Tony to view the proposed design. It was so much more detailed than what May drew. There were intricate designs that were made along the side of the rocket, even getting the NASA logo just right. He was impressed with how quickly Stephen was able to draw. It was just the cake that Peter would love. 

"That's exactly what she was trying to draw!" Tony exclaimed. "So I was hoping that you could do this, but make the cake red velvet and perhaps a cream cheese frosting if that is possible? The party is for next Saturday." 

"Done," said Stephen, quickly jotting down the notes. "Just let me know if you want the cake to be delivered or if you're able to pick it up and we should be good from there." 

"My god, that's it? I can't believe how easy that was." 

"Of course, because you're the one that's not baking it," Wong chimed in, heading towards the back the answer the phone. 

"What my coworker is trying to say is, we have enough time to make this. Leave the baking to us and we'll give you a call when it's ready."

"Thanks again," Tony smiled. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the rain was still coming down hard. He really didn't want to go back out but what other choice did he have? Stephen could see that Tony didn't want to go back out side and there was no way he could wait a week to see him again. Who knew if he was actually going to be able to deliver the cake to Tony. Wong was about to head out to make another delivery so now was his chance to make a move. 

"If you'd like," said Stephen, "you can stay here for a while. Can I interest you in a cupcake? Perhaps a red velvet fresh from the oven?" 

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Is this your way of flirting with me?" 

Stephen smirked. "Maybe. I also did just make some red velvet cupcakes. So would you like one?" 

Tony smiled as he took a seat. "You're in luck. The key to winning my heart is through baked goods fresh from the oven."


End file.
